


What Whispering Does

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Engagement, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Grocery Shopping, I Love You, Intimacy, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Public Display of Affection, Whispering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: When grocery shopping for their apartment in Diagon Alley. Sirius attempts to fluster Remus by whispering, but it turns out that it backfires immensely when Remus simply smirks and whispers back. However, it leads to Sirius losing the name Black for good. Oneshot.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771495
Kudos: 30





	What Whispering Does

**A/N: This is a sweet little Wolfstar oneshot that came to me from a late night roleplay with my own personal Sirius Black. I hope that you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I agree with JK Rowling’s harmful beliefs.**

They were out grocery shopping for their comfortable flat in Diagon Alley. Remus was currently teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore had found a way to break Voldemort’s curse on the position, so Remus was there indefinitely. They had been out grocery shopping for the gust of two hours and Sirius couldn’t take a second longer of it, especially when Remus looked as good as he usually did to the canine Animagus. However, Remus was wearing one of Sirius’ jackets, which caused the biker to be a little more possessive fo the werewolf he loved than usual. Remus had forgotten to bring a jacket, so Sirius had slipped his warm, supple leather jacket onto his boyfriend’s arms with a loving smile. Remus had offered him a soft, grateful smile and a peck to the lips.

While Remus was checking the sell-by dates on a loaf of freshly baked bread, Sirius leaned in and whispere directly into his ear, using a husky voice that he knew Remus would associate with kisses, “I can’t wait to get back to our flat so I can pin you against the front door and kiss you intil we’re both breathless, Moony…” The thing about the two past Gryffindors was that whenever they were out together or alone together, Sirius would try to fluster him by whispering suggestive things to him. TO his credit, Remus managed to save his immovable pokerface but wheever Remus did the same thing to Sirius, the biker was a flustered mess. His mouth went dry and his face went red whenever Remus whispered something suggestive to him. Remus smirked and crooned into the silver eyed man’s ear, “ No one can make me breathless in the ways that you do, _fy seren cariad_.” Sirius felt a blush creep up his neck and cheeks as he bashfully replied, “ _Oh_ _Rem_ … That’s good to know…” His eyes darkening to the deep pewter that Remus loved to see. The werewolf chuckled and put the loaf of bread into the shopping basket before grabbing Sirius’ lefthand in his as he made direct eye contact before crooning into his boyfriend’s ear again, loving the adorable way it would make him so flustered, “Is it now? _Hm_ , I wonder what else is ‘ _good to know_ ’, Considering how tight your jeans just became is certainly giving me some ideas~” Sirius blushed darkly; no one would believe him if he told them what a filthy mouth the werewolf had, which was a contrast from his usually mild mannered personality. He exclaimed while putting some eggs into the basket as well, “Remus!” Remus smirked slightly but gave him a staged innocent lookas he replied in a soft but dark tone that made Sirius’ jeans tighter still, “Yes, gorgeous?” It made Sirius shiver, feeling Remus’ hot breath on his skin. He exclaimedin a whisper-shout, “Shut it!” Remus couldn’t help himself but chuckle at his words as he replied in the same playfully teasing tone against his boyfriend’s ear, “No. Not when I know how much you like this. I was teaching Defense last Wednesday to a group of seventh years and it made me remember how much chemistrywe’ve had throughout our years~” Sirius let out a small whine, picking up some milk and flour as he replied in a whine-filled voice, “ _Remy_ , come on… You _know_ what whispering does to me… We’re in public and it’s not _fair_ because I _want_ kisses...” The werewolf simply smirked at him and picked up the rest of the ingredients that they had written on the shopping list earlier as he flirtatiously replied, “Your whining is adorable. I know what I’m doing… But you’re cute when you’re flustered, Rus~” Sirius blushed darkly, it was very unlike him to be so flustered and bashful like this, but Remus simply just had that affect on him. He always had throughout the years, like clockwork. Remus walked to the cashier with Sirius who snapped out of his foggy, whisper-induced state just long enough to pay for the groceries. Remus put them into a bag charmed with a weightless expansion charm and shrunk it, slipping it into his pocket. He took Sirius’ hand and gripped it tightly before whispering, “Ready for kisses, my mate?” Sirius hummed happily and Apparated them back to their flat faster than you could say ‘starstruck’. Sirius tried to do what he had been yearning to do since Remus whispered – pinning the werewolf to the front door of their apartment formt eh inside and kissing him all but senseless – but Remus wasn’t having any of it. He picked the shorter wizard up gently and carried him to their bedroom, where he kissed Sirius’ lips in a painfully slow manner, causing a high, keening whine to emit from Sirius’ throat which in turn, caused Remus to smirk again. Sirius felt him smirk and crashed his lips against his boyfriend’s in a deep, searing, passionate kiss. Remus kissed back enthusiastically, revelling in Sirius’ needy passion. He slowly wrapped his arms tightly around the Animagus’ waist, holding him as close to his body as possible. Sirius’ hand slipped under his maroon jumper. He tenderly stroked his chest, causing Remus to shiver at the feel of his long, talented, slim fingers caressing his chest, abdomen, ribcage and stomac. Sirius smiled at feeling him shiver. Remus gently flipped them on their side, so that Sirius was on top of him, causing the silver eyed man to smirk. He gently pulled away from the kiss to let out a long, shuddering, well needed breath of fresh air. Remus let out similar breaths before whispering in a breathless manner, “You can lead tonight. I know that I teased you with the whispering… and you’re probably anxious for more than kisses, however passionate they may be.” Sirius grinned widely and replied, “Your kisses are amazing, but I really need you right now. …I don’t think I could wait a second longer, Moons.” Remus gently stroked his face, “I need you too, my charmer.”

Sirius smiled softly at the nickname and crooned into Remus’ ear, “I love you, my darling.” Remus’ breath hitched in his throat as he replied, “I love you too, my charmer.” Sirius kissed his cheek tenderly and asked, “Shall we?” Sirius gazed down into his eyes, “Together?” Remus smiled warmly, “Together. But first… I have one thing to do, then I promise, no more waiting for you today, my charme.” Sirius let out a whine, “ _Remy_ …! I need you _now_!” he pouted to show his boyfriend that he couldn’t wait much longer. Remus chuckled, “Fine, you impatient old dog, I can ask afterwards.” Sirius grinned and sat him up, quickly taking off the maroon jumper and trailing his finger down Remus’ chest from his left collarbone to his abdomen. Remus shivered at the contact which made Sirius grin lecherously, a possessive gimmer in his silver eyes as he whispered happily, “ _Mine_.” Remus smiled softly and replied warmly, amber eyes glittering with warmth and love, “Only and all yours, stardust.” Sirius smiled warmly, kissing a trail down to Remus’ waistband, “Off.” He mumbled, tugging at them. Remus chuckled and sat up, taking them off. Remus and Sirius spend a good hour or so like that, making each other moan, shiver and quake until they both were exhausted and groggy. Remus was jolted awake by the realisation that he hadn’t asked his question. He poked Sirius’ side and spoke in a playfully mischievous tone, “Can I ask my important question now, stardust?” Sirius nuzzled him close, holding onto him for dear life, “Sure thing, moonbeam. How important is important?” Remus blushed darkly and replied, “It will be the guiding force that hangs on any chance of me being happy in life.” Sirius sat up too fast at that and looked into Remus’ eyes, “What do you need to ask me that’s so important, moonbeam? Are you okay? Is it the Order? Oh fuck, is Dumbledore sending you somewhere without me? If that fucking bumblebee thinks that he can just ship off the love of my life without me causing fuss _then_ -!” Remus cut him off with a deep, passionate kiss to his lips. Remus stroked his cheek, “I’m not going _anywhere_. If he wants to, he can try. But I’m not going anywhere without you. This question’s about our future. But we have to get out of bed for me to do it properly.” Sirius whined at that, snuggling close Remus, “But you’re warm…!” Remus smirked, “I’m always warm. Lycantrophy causes the bloodstream to heat quicker, remember?” Sirius snuggled close, “How could I forget my personal radiator?” Remus let out a loud, happy laugh at that and rolled his eyes, “Out of bed, come on. We can snuggle close after I ask, promise.” Sirius grinned and pulled the covers off, getting out of bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Remus with hooded, love filled eyes as he reached for the beside drawer, fumbling for something as he cursed underneath his breath anxiously. Sirius chuckled at his adorable awkwardness, despite his status as the Alpha of their pack of four, five if you counted Draco. Their pack was made up of James Potter, Lily Potter, Harry Potter, them and technically, their cub’s boyfriend was a member. Back in 1980, Voldemort had targeted the Longbottoms and practically destroyed their house. It would have been the Potters, if Severus hadn’t had them over at his secret manor, the Prince estate, in hiding from both the Order and the Death Eaters. Remus took a deep breath, coming back to the moment. In his hand was a small black box, with a modest, but beautiful engagement ring which Lily had helped him pick out. It was bronze and amber, with flickers of silver coloured steel, unable to put silver in it due to his affliction, with a beautiful, small but modestly elegant cut, shimmery silver moonstone in the middle. Sirius and he had been boyfriend’s since fourth year, but Remus knew that Sirius was his mate, his wolf even called out to the Animagus dog form as a mate. He’d been waiting for the right moment to ask Sirius to marry him for a while, hoping that the other man didn’t beat him to it. He turned to face Sirius and took his left hand in his, feeling his hands shaking and sweaty as he looked into the silver eyes of his love, “Sirius Orion Potter – don’t you look at me weirdly, you’d have glared if I said ‘Black’! We’ve been dating since fourth year in Hogwarts. I know that you know that I only mate for life. Please know, that you’re the only one there could ever be for me, stardust. You’re my reason the breath, the star to my moon, my life mate. Will you make me happy enough to float and agree to be my husband?” Sirius hugged him tightly close, feeling tears sting his eyes happily as he breathed sharply inwards before rasping out, “ _Yes_. Yes, Remus. Love of my life, moon to my star, sun in my sky. Fuck, moonbeam… You scared me so bad! Let’s have a look, eh? I want to see the stunning ring that will claim me as yours.” Remus inhaled sharply at his word choice, causing him to smirk. Remus opened the black box and Sirius smiled softly at him, cupping his cheek in his left hand, “You rememberd. Back in sixth year, I told you one late drunken night what kind of engagement ring I wanted. You sweet, sweet wolf. You remembered.” Remus chuckled and kissed his nose gently, “Of course I remembered, you old dog. I remember important things.” Sirius gave him a lopsided cheerful grin, “Well? What are you waiting for? Put that gorgeous ring on my finger, Remy.” Remus smiled warmly, feeling himself almost tingling with happiness as he slipped the ring onto Sirius’ left hand effortlessly. Sirius entwined their fingers and kissed his knuckles gently before whispering, “I love you, Remus.”

Remus smiled like the sun in that moment, hugging him close and whispering, “Let’s go back to bed for a bit, hm? We can cuddle and I’ll keep you warm.” Sirius grinned but then chuckled, “I’d like that, sweet wolf.” Remus grinned as they crawled back into bed and snuggled each other close. Eventually, having not gotten much sleep last night due to being anxious and worried about the proposal, Remus dozed off to sleep. Sirius snuzzled him close, holding his Alpha protectively close and whispering sweet words to him until he fell off to sleep too.


End file.
